


Неловкое изнасилование на первом свидании

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Rey Palpatine, light side ben, Альянс проиграл битву при Эндоре, Империя, Пиздец!АУ, Рей Палпатин, Светлый Бен, Темная Рей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: Бен Соло попал в затруднительное положение: на него положила глаз Рей Палпатин.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Неловкое изнасилование на первом свидании

**Author's Note:**

> Использован ныне неканонный факт из РВ, что Хан Соло происходил из некого аристократического кореллианского семейства.

Оковы не блокировали Силу — уже хорошо. Под спиной было что-то вроде скамьи для допросов, голова, щиколотки и запястья зафиксированы стальными зажимами. Он напряг мышцы и несколько раз дёрнулся туда-сюда, проверяя конструкцию на уязвимые места.

— Ого, какая мощь! — пропел рядом женский голос.  
Знакомый.  
Применение Силы откладывалось.

Зажёгся свет, и Бен смог рассмотреть помещение. Мало ли в каких застенках может очнуться в один прекрасный день начбез лидера оппозиции, но это вообще не походило на застенки. Мягкий диван (на спинку небрежно брошен плащ), столик, буфет, вазочка с конфетами и ещё какие-то мелочи... пушистый ковер на полу. Кто-то любил пытать пленных с комфортом.

— Как зверь, рвущий путы... — Она стояла в дверях, облокотясь на косяк, и на её лице играла восхищённая улыбка.  
— Принцесса, — выдохнул Бен.

Шесть лет назад по всей Империи с помпой было объявлено о прибытии на Корусант единственной наследницы императора Палпатина. Юная девочка в тяжёлом набуанском платье неуловимо напоминала прежнюю народную любимицу — Падме Амидалу. Подарок для имперской пропаганды — теперь в её распоряжении были не только устрашающие фигуры вроде лорда Старкиллера, сменившего своего учителя Дарта Вейдера, но и прекрасная дама для всех рыцарей Империи.  
Бен узнал её позже с другой стороны. Он видел её на заседаниях Сената — набуанские платья были забыты, теперь она носила строгие брючные костюмы, добавлявшие с десяток лет к её паспортным девятнадцати. В окружении своих телохранителей она восседала на VIP-платформе, внимательно слушала выступления и что-то конспектировала в планшет. Потом ловила сенаторов в коридорах, просила объяснить какие-то детали (и кто бы смог отказать?). Однажды в цепких лапках принцессы оказался его шеф, и, надо признать, она задавала очень толковые вопросы. Бен поневоле проникался к ней если не симпатией, то уважением...

— Зачем я здесь?  
— А ты не догадываешься? — Она лукаво прищурилась. — Не разочаровывай меня, Соло.  
Она мановением Силы отрегулировала наклон пыточного ложа и разомкнула головные фиксаторы. Погладила по волосам, потом наклонилась вперёд, как будто нюхала цветы.  
— Потрясающе...  
Некоторое время она завороженно перебирала его волосы, легонько касалась лица, нежной кожи за ухом и на шее. Потом решительно взялась за ворот рубашки и начала расстёгивать пуговицы и гладить под тканью его плечи и грудь.  
Криффовы браслеты.  
— Освободи меня, — потребовал он, неизвестно на что надеясь.  
— Это ещё зачем?  
— Боишься иметь дело с мужчиной, если он не связан по рукам и ногам?  
Она прервалась и посмотрела на него — без злости, насмешливо:  
— Кто бы говорил! Сбежал от меня, сверкая пятками — очень мужественно!

***

Вчера она вела заседание Сената. Право верховного канцлера, а затем императора, но Палпатин на деле редко пользовался им. А вот любимой внучке дал поиграть с живыми человечками. Следовало, наверное, возблагодарить Силу за то, что принцесса увлекается законотворчеством, а не войной.

Бен смотрел со своего места, как она перелистывает документы в планшете, одновременно пытается следить за прениями, слушает через плечо подсказки секретаря и, задумавшись, покусывает стило. В строгом темно-синем жакете, из-под которого выбивались белое жабо и манжеты блузки, с собранными в пучок волосами она была похожа на старательную школьницу. Она неплохо справлялась, хоть и нервничала, и Бен помимо воли нервничал вместе с ней.  
Он в чём-то понимал её. На Корусанте трудно стать своим, если приехал из провинции за внешним кольцом. Если рядом никого из родных... Отец и мать принцессы погибли при не афишируемых обстоятельствах, до тринадцати лет её — как было официально объявлено — прятали от врагов Империи под чужим именем. Но Бен подозревал, что там крылась более мрачная история.

Принцесса оторвалась от планшета и посмотрела в зал. Бен поспешно скосил глаза в сторону.  
— Проект закона о госзакупках. В четвёртом чтении. Если больше никто не желает высказаться, я ставлю на голосование... Что? Кореллия? Нет, почему нельзя... высказывайтесь, у вас пятна... нет, у вас пять минут.  
— Ваше высочество, — кореллианская платформа плавно тронулась в центр зала, сенатор Соло выпрямился во весь рост, — Этот закон в таком виде принимать нельзя! Этот закон — убийца промышленности! Мы лишимся...  
В зале зашумели, начались выкрики с мест:  
— Сколько можно!  
— Это провокация!  
— Ш-ш! — принцесса стукнула молоточком, — Регламент! Сенатор Соло, насколько я помню, на предыдущей сессии Кореллия подписала утвердительную резолюцию по этой редакции закона.  
— Нас убеждали, что этот закон безвреден. Что изменения формальные, косметические. Так и было. Но с новым налоговым кодексом все эти безвредные статьи превращаются во вредительские! Это вредительство! Меморандум против закона о госзакупках подписало...

Бен по долгу службы должен был отслеживать подозрительную активность в зале, но не мог удержаться и не бросить взгляд на председательскую платформу. Самое интересное в человеке — как он принимает решения. И какие.

— …И после двух совершённых на меня покушений... после которых я жив только благодаря вот... — сенатор кивнул на Бена.  
Принцесса оживилась.  
— На вас оказывали давление?  
— Додавить не смогли.  
— Ясно, голосование откладывается. Закон отправляется на пересмотр, имперская безопасность провёдeт расследование, какие ещё сенаторы подвергались запугиванию. Переходим к следующему пункту...  
Прежде чем искать в планшете следующий пункт, принцесса метнула взгляд в сторону кореллианцев. И подмигнула.

***

— Она тебе подмигнула, — сказал после заседания сенатор Соло.  
— Мне?  
— Ну не мне же. И не Анастейше.  
Помощница сенатора была на двадцать лет моложе его, то есть ей было сорок пять.  
— Её Высочество проявила живое участие в нашем... гм, деле. И ждет, гм... ответного шага... Короче говоря, надо дать.  
— Дать? — глупо переспросил Бен.  
— В иных случаях говорят: «дать на лапу». Но Её Высочество слишком богата и её, вероятно, интересует то, чего нельзя купить... — Сенатор смерил своего телохранителя многозначительным взглядом. — Ты уже не мальчик, должен понимать, что значит, когда женщина смотрит так.  
На некоторое время воцарилось молчание.  
— Итак, если вы правы, — вздохнул Бен, — завтра-послезавтра мне придёт вежливое приглашение... не знаю, в оперу, в ресторан, на публичную лекцию. От которого нельзя отказаться...  
Сенатор оценил угрюмое выражение его лица.  
— Твой отец, светлая ему память, знал, что в таких случаях делать. Умел найти к женщинам подход. Конечно, до твоей матери только... Да может, рано себя накручивать? Принцесса, вроде, девушка ничего, с головой...  
— Она ученица ситха, — напомнил Бен.  
Вновь повисла тяжёлая пауза.  
— Вот что, Бен, — решил сенатор после некоторого раздумья, — давай я организую тебе срочную командировку... куда-нибудь. Чтоб ты вообще этого приглашения не получал. Уезжай прямо сегодня, я пару дней перекантуюсь с кем-нибудь из... простых телохранителей. А там уж придумай, что тебе делать.

***

Что он мог придумать? Он не унаследовал изобретательность и обаяние своего отца. Вынужденная осторожность в связях довершила то, к чему располагала природная застенчивость — на тридцатом году жизни Бен плохо представлял, как вести себя с понравившейся девушкой. Куда уж там играть в манипуляции с ситхиней, привыкшей потреблять живых людей, как десерты...

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — заверила она, гладя его грудь и живот. Мышцы напряглись от непрошеного прикосновения, и она с видимым удовольствием принялась пересчитывать кубики. — Как можно покуситься на такую красоту! Ну разве что чуть-чуть...  
Еe пальчики чувствительно ущипнули сосок и тут же принялись гладить затвердевший кончик. Возбуждение потекло внутри щекотной струйкой, член стал наливаться кровью, натягивая брюки.  
— Вот так, чтобы было приятнее... — Она заглянула в его стремительно краснеющее лицо. — Ах, Соло, знал бы ты, сколько я пережила, сколько перечувствовала за эти шесть месяцев, три недели и два дня...  
Бен попытался вспомнить, что случилось тогда.  
— С тех пор, как я увидела тебя в сенате... — Она осеклась, как будто ей не хватало дыхания, карие глаза потемнели. — Только Сила знает, чего мне стоило не пялиться на тебя все заседания напролёт. Как ты откидываешь волосы со лба, облизываешь губы, оглядываешь зал поверх голов, возвышаясь надо всеми, такой суровый, неприступный... 

Её ладошки без остановки скользили по его торсу. Неприступный, надо же. Крифф, у неё было шесть месяцев на слежку за ним. На раскопки его прошлого. Наручники не блокируют Силу — что это, просчёт или провокация?

— И ты решила меня изнасиловать?  
Она даже остановилась на секунду.  
— Фу, как грубо!  
— Так называется секс с тем, кто этого не хочет.  
— А кто здесь не хочет? — Она удивлённо приподняла брови и сцапала его сквозь штаны пониже пояса — крепко, почти больно, но только почти... — Ого! Ничего себе!  
Её лицо озарилось неподдельным восторгом, а пальцы тем временем продолжали ощупывать и поглаживать его хозяйство сквозь ткань.  
— Соло! Ты не хочешь секса? А это как называется, а?  
Он мог ненавидеть её, бояться её, но когда её изящные пальчики брались за его член, он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Каждое прикосновение посылало через всё тело волны удовольствия, которое не мог заглушить даже стыд. Хуже — стыд только подпитывал его.  
— Освободи меня, — Собственный голос стал каким-то другим, низким и хриплым.  
— Чтоб ты опять сбежал? Я не хочу.  
— Я не сбегу. Обещаю.  
— Тогда зачем тебя отстёгивать? Лежи.  
— Покажу тебе, что такое страсть. Займёмся любовью по-настоящему.  
Она заинтересованно приподняла брови:  
— И что ты можешь мне показать? Ты же девственник, Соло! Впрочем, — она лучезарно улыбнулась, — кое-какую часть тебя я сейчас выпущу на свободу...  
Она ловко расстегнула его штаны и вытащила из трусов член, который тут же выпрямился во всю длину. Бен старался не смотреть на это безобразие. Нет, девственником он не был, но тот прошлый небогатый опыт сейчас выглядел даже более жалко, чем полное отсутствие опыта.  
Её рука крепко стиснула ствол, как бы проверяя на прочность, а предательский орган всё разбухал и твердел, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж дальше.  
— Мой малыш Бенни истосковался без женской ласки... — проворковала она и легонько погладила пальчиком нежную крайнюю плоть.  
Почему-то это «мой» проникло особенно глубоко, обдало жаром изнутри, обратило все кости и мышцы в сладкий кисель, а его мужское естество — в твердый камень, по которому скользили вверх-вниз её неутомимые пальцы. Словно пытались добыть статическое электричество — и Бен чувствовал, как всё тело заряжается вожделением.

В его жизни всему этому не было места. Джедаю не след поддаваться страстям, участнику подпольного движения — иметь привязанности: они делают уязвимым и мешают работе. Со временем у него вошло в привычку отслеживать всякое зерно симпатии к встречным женщинам, мягко гасить, переводить на дружеские рельсы или откладывать в долгий ящик, где ему точно не суждено прорасти.  
Чтобы красивая юная девушка вот так, решительно и умело, взяла всё в свои руки, не беспокоясь ни о чём, не ожидая никаких шагов с его стороны, даже не спрашивая его согласия — это было дико, но так неодолимо соблазнительно. В какой-то параллельной вселенной, где они оба не были бы теми, кто есть, это мог бы быть самый великолепный секс в его жизни...

Внезапно всё оборвалось.  
Бен осознал, как тяжело он дышит, как бешено колотится сердце и как болезненно не нашедшее выхода возбуждение. 

Принцесса поднялась со своего места, небрежным жестом сбросила туфли и начала расстегивать и стаскивать вниз узкие брючки вместе с трусами.  
Он попробовал воспользоваться паузой:  
— Послушай, мы оба знаем, что я не выйду отсюда живым. Можно, хотя бы напоследок... один раз... — Крифф, он как будто разучился говорить.  
— Почему не выйдешь? — перебила она.  
У неё были восхитительные ноги — стройные, сильные. Неширокие бедра с крепкими круглыми ягодицами, аккуратно подбритая с двух сторон дорожка волос на лобке...  
— Я неправ? — Бен осознал, что едва не проговорился первым. — Похищение и это, — он подергал руками в оковах, — для романтического вечера слишком суровый прием.  
Она покачала головой и приблизилась, не сводя с него цепкого взгляда. Выше пояса она так и осталась с своем сенатском костюмчике, что придавало ей особенно развратный вид.  
— Всё будет зависеть от тебя, — проговорила она и легким упругим движением оседлала пыточную скамью. — Не разочаруй меня...

И всё началось снова. Хватило одного прикосновения её маленькой ладони, чтобы вернуть члену мучительную твeрдость. Когда она села на него сверху всем весом, и он провалился в её жаркое, тесное, густо смазанное влагалище, от прилива удовольствия оборвалось сердце.  
— О! — выдохнула принцесса и поёрзала, устраиваясь на нём поудобнее, — Крифф! Соло! Какой ты здоровый! Крифф!  
— Крифф, расстегни наручники! — он дёрнулся на ложе, не в состоянии лежать смирно.  
Она только рассмеялась в ответ.  
От неё фонило Силой, похотью, властью. Она раскачивалась на нём, задавая темп, упираясь руками ему в грудь, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Потом вдруг наклонилась совсем близко, так, что он рассмотрел в карих радужках огненно-жёлтые язычки, похожие на лепестки цветов или на две звездные короны...

В этот момент она вцепилась в его разум.

Бен знал, как противостоять ментальному допросу, но не мог применить это знание. Его бросило от похоти в панику, сердце скакало в груди, перегретая Сила не подчинялась. Зато его противница была в ней как рыба в воде.  
— Не сопротивляйся... — Её голос был хриплым от возбуждения, она продолжала двигаться. Ей явно нравилось резать его по живому, — Я всё равно возьму всё, что хочу.

_Мастер Квай-Гон Джинн говорил: в жизни джедая однажды наступает день испытания. Его нельзя предугадать, нельзя отложить, нельзя подстраховаться. Можно только быть готовым к нему. В любой миг своей жизни.  
Мальчику, игравшему много лет назад под кронами Эндора, в кристальных пещерах Крайта, в коридорах повстанческих баз, «испытание» представлялось сказочным приключением: войти в ситхский лабиринт, сразиться с чудовищами, ответить на неразрешимую загадку, спасти принцессу в беде...  
Мама говорила, что настоящая принцесса сама спасёт кого хочешь..._

— Куда ты лезешь, сука, это мои детские воспоминания!

Сила поддалась. То, что всегда мешало ему, что он долго учился подавлять в себе — пригодилось теперь. Коротко звякнул металл — отскочили оковы на руках и ногах, Бен рывком поднялся, сбрасывая с себя противницу, но не удержался и свалился со скамьи вместе с ней.

Принцесса быстро сориентировалась и попыталась вырваться, отбросить его Силой, ударить, но он не дал. Внезапно обретённая мощь пьянила, требовала применить себя. Некоторое время они боролись, рыча и роняя мебель, но в конце концов он подмял её и вдавил в ковёр — Силой и всем своим весом.  
Она была прекрасна — в размазанной помаде на разбитых до крови губах, тяжело дышащая, свирепая. Побежденная.  
— Либо. Ты. Меня. Пытаешь, — У неё внутри было влажно и узко. — Либо. Ты. Меня. Ебёшь. — Упоительно было заполнять её без остатка.  
— М-м, все такое вкусное... — пропела она, — А-а! Да! Ещё! — и обняла его ногами.

Хотелось сделать ей больно, наказать её, унизить, стереть с её лица гнусную похотливую улыбочку. Он никогда не падал так низко. Даже не думал, что способен пасть так низко — и это кружило голову не меньше, чем наслаждение само по себе. Ведь чего бы стоила добродетель без возможности надругаться над ней? Зачем блюсти чистоту, если ни разу не втоптать её в грязь?

_… Притягательность Тёмной стороны заключена в лёгкости, с которой её адепты добиваются разрушительного могущества. Но эта лёгкость — кажущаяся, ибо можно преступить законы человеческие и законы нравственные, но нельзя ни нарушить, ни обойти законы космоса. Рано или поздно, так или иначе возмутителя естественного течения Силы настигнет расплата. Неспроста все существовавшие когда-либо ситхские империи пали..._

— Добро пожаловать.... на Тёмную сторону... Бен Соло — шепот коснулся уха вместе с её тёплым дыханием.

Бен осознал, что теряет преимущество в этой схватке. Он был сверху, он задавал темп, и от каждого толчка она стонала и всхлипывала, но он чувствовал, что не продержится долго. Оргазм накрыл их обоих с головой, и в следующий миг принцесса толкнула его в грудь и сбросила с себя.  
Он блокировал удар, но по всему телу некстати разливалась блаженная расслабленность. Его Сила словно перелилась в неё вместе с семенем. Невидимая рука стиснула горло, в глазах потемнело. Сила всё так же клокотала вокруг, но больше не подчинялась ему. Тьма соблазнила — и в самый ответственный момент предала.  
Как и следовало ожидать.

***

_Учение джедаев, говорил мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби, полно рассуждений о том, как избежать ловушек Тёмной стороны и с честью выдержать все её искушения. К несчастью, в нём слишком мало наставлений для тех, кто всё же оступился и сорвался в пропасть, провалив испытания судьбы. Вопреки расхожим представлениям, на этом Путь не заканчивается..._

Бен пришел в себя, лёжа на лопатках лицом в потолок. Что-то острое впивалось в спину — должно быть болты от пыточной скамьи. В подбородок упирался круглый металлический край, в котором Бен мгновенно опознал сопло светового меча. Принцесса сидела у него на груди, как демон из народных поверий, очевидно не до конца доверяя своей способности обездвижить противника Силой.

— Очнулся? — поинтересовалась она. — Теперь поговорим. Кто тут у нас? Незарегистрированный одарённый, владеющий запрещёнными джедайскими техниками, к тому же член подпольной антиправительственной организации... Сенатору Соло прилетит за укрывательство врага Империи.

Бен старался держать дыхание ровным, а разум закрытым. Его с детства учили не бояться смерти, не бояться боли — но страх за своих всё время стоял за плечом. Он владел его матерью, когда та отослала его, семилетнего, за тысячи звездных систем — чтобы защитить... Он побудил восемнадцатилетнего Бена оставить кореллианскую родню и податься на Корусант... Страх ведёт на Темную сторону...

— Или он ничего не знает, и ты развел его втёмную? Что ты молчишь?  
— Слушаю. — Бен подвигал глазами, больше всё равно было нечем. — Ты птица не того полета, чтобы проверять мою регистрацию. Или даже мои связи с подпольем.  
— Да, на это есть специалисты. — Она уселась на диван и закинула ногу на ногу. — Сдам тебя им, когда наиграюсь. Или отпущу, ещё не решила. Когда все твои друзья сядут, а ты будешь гулять на свободе...  
— Давай сократим этот разговор, — проговорил он. Что-то крупное вонзалось под лопатку и мешало сосредоточиться. — У тебя есть ко мне предложение. От которого я не смогу отказаться.  
— Сообразительный. — Принцесса подалась вперёд и заглянула ему в лицо сверху вниз. — Расскажи, кто тебя учил.  
Он не стал переспрашивать, чему. Не ответил и про себя приготовился к ментальному вторжению. Но принцесса отчего-то решила не повторять опыт.  
— Знаешь, в инквизиториуме из тебя всё равно это вытряхнут. Рано или поздно. Но я не инквизитор. И я предпочитаю, чтобы координаты последнего джедая достались мне. А не им. Понимаешь меня? Вижу, понял. Тогда ты понимаешь: мне не интересно убивать или ломать вас. Я предлагаю сделку. Взаимовыгодную.  
— Взаимовыгодная сделка джедая с ситхом — это что-то новенькое. — Кривая ухмылка сама выползла на лицо.  
— Я не фанатик традиций, — отмахнулась принцесса. — Если б передо мной лежали сто путей кроме ситхского, я бы задумалась. Но их не было, понимаешь? — Она выразительно приподняла брови. У неё вообще была выразительная мимика, он заметил еще по телевыступлениям.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
Она наклонилась над ним и заговорщически понизила голос:  
— Знания. То, чего не знает и боится Дарт Сидиус, должно быть моим. Я даже не буду требовать с вас союзнической помощи — я сама могу обеспечить ее. А там... участники Сопротивления получат амнистию. Принцесса Лея вернется на... Альдераана больше нет — на Набу, к родне со стороны матери. Запрет на изучение Светлой стороны Силы будет снят...  
— После того, как императора сменит императрица?  
Она кокетливо улыбнулась.

Что сказала бы на это принцесса Лея? Сидя в бункере посреди раскалённых песков или джунглей с ядовитыми насекомыми, вертя перед собой голокарту в стареньком мерцающем проекторе, пересчитывая боеприпасы и уцелевшие корабли... «Поздновато они спохватились возвращать мне дом, вот что я скажу...» Он помнил мать черноволосой красавицей, а ведь ей уже пятьдесят... Ну и что? Это еще не старость...

— Увы... —медленно вздохнул Бен.  
— Что? — Принцесса склонила голову набок, как будто не расслышала.  
— Сначала тебя просто загоняют в угол, и нет другого выхода. Вернее, есть но... Ты говоришь себе, что еще не всё потеряно. Что даже такое положение можно обернуть себе на пользу. Что это твой шанс подобраться к сердцу врага...  
Принцесса сдвинула брови.  
— Ты понимаешь, что придется чем-то пожертвовать. Потом — что уже слишком многое принесено в жертву, чтобы отступать... — он заглянул ей в глаза, ловя реакцию, — А потом ты уже обеими ногами на Темной стороне, и всё, что было важным тогда, теряет своё значение...  
— Что ты несёшь? — поморщилась она.  
— Я знаю, что случилось с джедаем, который согласился на подобную сделку.  
Принцесса пожала плечами с, пожалуй, излишне демонстративным равнодушием:  
— Не соглашайся. Тебя передадут в инквизиториум, а оттуда Мареку-Старкиллеру, и он превратит тебя в своё подобие, вопрос лишь в том, сколько времени у него на это уйдёт. — Она метнула на Бена многозначительный взгляд. — Будет очень обидно пожалеть о сегодняшней опрометчивости в застенках Святилища Вейдера — но будет поздно. Тем временем имперская безопасность арестует всех, кто связан с тобой. Сенатор Соло как минимум потеряет кресло, партия промышленников проиграет. Император разорит Кореллию, и виноват в этом будешь ты.  
— Нет, виноват в этом будет император, — поправил Бен.  
— А тебя волнует только то, чтобы не быть виноватым? — Её хорошенькое личико приобрело холодное и презрительное выражение. — Пусть погибнут люди, погибнет дело всей жизни — лишь бы ручек не замарать? Как по-джедайски.  
— Правое дело не погибнет оттого, что погибнет один человек, — проговорил он медленно, глядя в потолок. — Погибну я — придут другие. Придёт время, и Сила вновь произведёт на свет Избранного, который положит конец власти Тьмы...  
— Это и есть ваша джедайская муд...

Принцесса не успела договорить — Бену удалось настроиться и поймать течение Силы. Скользящее стремительное движение воли — и путы, пригвождавшие его к ковру, распались, он вскочил на ноги. Принцесса тоже мигом оказалась на ногах, в боевой стойке. Наконец на равных, Свет против Тьмы. Это было в своем роде захватывающе — Бену редко выпадало применить свое искусство в настоящем бою.  
Однако, лучший бой — тот, которого не было.

— Постой, — выпалил Бен и предупреждающе выставил руки вперед. — У меня есть что сказать.  
Принцесса вопросительно подняла бровь, но нападать не стала. Бен торопливо застегнул штаны и сразу почувствовал себя намного уверенней.  
— Первый джедайский урок. Предлагая выгодную сделку, сначала предложи сесть. Люди не сотрудничают с теми, кто размазывает их по стенке.  
Принцесса дернула плечиком:  
— Смотря как размазывать... У тебя всё? — Её глаза горели боевым азартом.  
— Нет. Слушай. — Он встал в защитную стойку и чуть сдвинулся с места, выбирая удобную позицию. — Люк Скайуокер действительно погиб на Звезде Смерти вместе со своим отцом. Остальное — легенды. Я последний джедай, других нет. Меня учили призраки Силы.  
Он смотрел, как ее лицо меняется от недоверия к пониманию и затем к злости.  
— Ты догадываешься, что это значит. Палачи ничего не добьются от меня, я утеку сквозь пальцы. Вот и всё.  
— И что ты хочешь этим сказать? — В ее глазах разгоралась бессильная ярость.  
— Просто отпусти меня. Не сдавай меня инквизиции. А я не расскажу на допросе, что ты пыталась втянуть меня в заговор против своего деда.  
Она презрительно хмыкнула:  
— Нашел чем торговаться. Думаешь, Дарт Сидиус не в курсе Правила Двух?  
— Я знаю, что Дарт Сидиус никогда не был аккуратен в соблюдении Правила Двух. И что он пережил всех своих учеников до тебя.  
Её лицо на миг перекосило от злобы. Бен понял, что попал в цель.  
— Отпусти меня. Не нужно выгодных сделок, не нужно союзничества — просто не мешай. Дай Сопротивлению победить. Когда день настанет — он настанет для всех.  
— Когда! — передразнила она. — Это вы можете ждать пришествия Избранного до распада протонов. А у меня только одна жизнь! — и бросилась на него.

Когда силы и мастерство почти равны, исход поединка решают самые разные факторы. Например готовность идти до конца. Перед тем, как в глазах потемнело, Бен Соло успел осознать, что он не готов убить принцессу Рей.

***

Это были странные три недели. Бен передал по своим каналам, что провалился, и теперь где-то его товарищи меняли пароли, меняли планы и уходили на дно — но он ни о чем этом не знал.  
Принятие закона о госзакупках отодвинулось на неопределённый срок, его и сенатора Соло вызывали в имперскую безопасность давать показания, больше ничего не происходило. Ни громких арестов, ни таинственных исчезновений, ни интереса к его персоне со стороны спецслужб. Странное приключение, о котором некому было рассказать, начинало казаться нереальным, как сон или эротическая фантазия.

Он вернулся поздним вечером в свою корусантскую квартиру, поставил греться ужин, бездумно включил голонет. Взгляд задержался на ролике светской хроники, посвящённом визиту принцессы Рей... а нет, возвращению принцессы Рей из родового набуанского поместья в столицу...  
Бен наклонился к проекции. Вправду ли это — женщина, которая раздевала его, душила его, кричала ему в лицо: «у меня только одна жизнь!»?  
Пискнул коммуникатор. На экране светилось уведомление.

**Ray-of-Darkness приглашает вас на:**

**Публичная лекция**  
«Ракатские топонимы в письменных памятниках Древней Империи Ситхов»  
узнать больше...

Пойду / Возможно пойду / Не смогу пойти

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был задуман еще до выхода восьмого эпизода и валялся в черновиках почти дописанным, но позабытым. Новый канон с Рей Палпатин побудил меня вспомнить о нем и довести до публикации.


End file.
